Xmas
by PockyGame
Summary: Faltaba poco para las 12, era nochebuena y ella caminaba con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro, su cuerpo impacto con el de alguien... Ojos ambares, albino cabello, acaso... ¿Acaso era él? ¿O solo era una mala pasada del destino? [Feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo]


_**Feliz navidad…**_

_**Feliz navidad…**_

_**Feliz navidad…**_

_**Prospero año y felicidad…**_

—_**Inserte aquí una nota musical**_—

_**Bueno, primero que todo espero que hayan pasado una hermosa navidad, les deseo suerte para el 2015 y bueno, que disfruten mucho.**_

_**Este one-shot estaba destinado a ser un capitulo de **_—Venciendo la Timidez— _**pero no lo encontraba muy oportuno meter una festividad de prepo, ya que nunca nombre la navidad en ninguna parte, aunque igual se podría y si me lo piden lo hare xD nada de esto fue planeado, no tengo ninguna idea en mente, trabajo sobre la marcha, pero como nunca escribí sobre la navidad tengo bastantes ganas de hacerlo (Aunque ya sea tarde).**_

_**Bueno, nada mas por decir, solo que espero disfruten de este humilde one-shot.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>4 Horas para navidad...<em>**

Observó el cielo nocturno y resopló enojada, las brillantes estrellas eran opacadas por las luces de los comercios de Tokyo. Acomodó su bolso sobre su hombro y continuó caminando, las personas iban de aquí para allá con bolsas de compras, ya saben las típicas personas que hacen todo a ultimo minuto, algunas disfrutaban de una lenta caminata con su pareja, después de todo era navidad, o casi, aun era nochebuena, en un par de horas el cielo se vería inundado por fuegos artificiales, ella no era cristiana, era mas bien shintoista, pero aun así adoraba la navidad, eso de decorar el árbol junto a su hermano le encanta, preparar la cena junto a su madre u oír las repetitivas historias de su abuelo. Se detuvo a observar un escaparate, todo era rojo, chaquetas, faldas, vestidos, todo. Sonrió con tristeza eso le recordaba a él. Movió con algo de brusquedad la cabeza, no era tiempo de deprimirse, esbozó una sonrisa y continuó caminando, paso a paso sentía que se quebraba, su sonrisa comenzaba a borrarse, lentamente se detuvo.

—Idiota.— Se dijo a sí misma. Podría aparentar ser una feliz chica de dieciocho años, pero en realidad era una triste, desolada, depresiva, y rota chica de dieciocho años. Lo sabía, habían pasado tres años desde la última vez que lo vió, aun dolía. Aquella fugaz despedida.—Ni siquiera pude decir adiós.— Dijo en un susurro. Levantó su cabeza con lentitud y limpió con delicadeza las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir sin su consentimiento. Retomó nuevamente su andar, debía de llegar temprano a casa y ayudar a su madre a poner la mesa, pasar algo de tiempo con Sota y su abuelo y cosas de ese tipo.

Detuvo abruptamente su andar cuando choco contra alguien, rápidamente se disculpó y realizó una leve reverencia, al no obtener respuesta alguna levantó la cabeza observando el sorprendido rostro de aquel chico encapuchado, frunció un poco el entrecejo para luego abrir los ojos con sorpresa, el aire se atascó en su garganta, su corazón dejó de latir por un par de segundos. Abrió su boca, quería decir algo, pero antes de siquiera pronunciar una palabra el muchacho salió corriendo. Sus ojos... Eran ámbares, como los de él… Levantó su cabeza tratando de ubicar al individuo entre la marea de gente que la rodeaba, se alzó de puntillas y observó a lo lejos como el muchacho realizaba un brusco movimiento causando que su capucha cayera revelando una corta melena albina, se sintió desfallecer.

—Inu... Yasha.—Susurró, inconscientemente sus piernas comenzaron a moverse, primero un paso, luego otro, hasta que comenzó a correr, esquivando a cuanta persona se le atravesara en su camino.—¡Espera!—Gritó cuando estuvo a su alcance, tomo su chaqueta con su mano causando que se detuviera, tragó duro al ver como este se detenía, tensó sus músculos preparada para volver a correr si es que intentaba escapar.—Date la vuelta.—Pidió con voz temblorosa, estaba ansiosa y algo asustada. El muchacho parecía reacio a obedecer, comenzaba a desesperarse, ¿Y si no era él? ¿Y si solo era un pobre chico que hacía cosplay?—Por favor.—Rogó con voz ahogada, estaba tratando de no llorar.—Onegai.—Batalla perdida, las lágrimas se acumularon en sus amarronados ojos. Sintió como el chico se tensaba y formaba a un puño con sus manos. Se dio por vencida, no era él y ella estaba loca por creer por un momento que lo era.—Lo siento.—Murmuró mientras soltaba su chaqueta.—Merii Kurisumas.—Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba caminar.

—Merii Kurisumas... Kagome.—Abrió los ojos de par en par y giró su cuerpo tan rápido que podía jurar que quebró uno de sus huesos. ¡Era él!... ¡Era él maldita sea!... Eran sus ojos, sus labios, su cabello, ¡Su voz!

Portaba una triste sonrisa y ojos ya no tenían aquella chispa vivaz y arrogante, aquel ámbar era opaco, frío, casi como los de Sesshomaru. Dio un par de pasos acercándose a su cuerpo, no podía decir palabra, estaba muda de asombro, si era una ilusión de su retorcida mente admitía que estaba eternamente agradecida con su locura. Alzo una de sus manos hasta acunar una de sus mejillas.

—¿Eres realmente tú?—Preguntó con voz ahogada sin separar su mirada de la suya.

—Soy yo... Kagome.—Respondió con voz suave, nunca lo había oído hablar con aquel tono calmado.

—¿Por qué?— Agregó mientras movía su mano hasta llegar a su nuca donde peino lentamente su corto cabello.—¿Por qué me hiciste esperar tanto?—Preguntó dolida.

—Siempre estuve ahí.—Fue su simple respuesta, seguida de una pequeña sonrisa sincera. Antes de que la azabache dijera algo, siguió.— Esperé por ti quinientos años.—Dijo.—Además, no me fue fácil acostumbrarme a todo esto, sabes que no soy a lo que se le podría llamar un "genio".—Murmuró viendo su cristalina mirada.

—Sufrí mucho... Pensando... Pensando que nunca podría volver a verte.—Sollozó agachando su cabeza dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran con libertad, sin importarle que su maquillaje se arruinara. Tembló al sentir aquella sensación de protección y de calidez cuando él la abrazó.

—Lo siento... Lo siento tanto, Kagome.—Se disculpó reforzando aún más el agarre que mantenía sobre el pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos. Los minutos parecían eternos, fijó sus ojos en la azabache melena e inhaló su dulce fragancia. Debía decirlo, de nada servía alargar el inevitable momento. Colocó su boca sobre su oído y suspiró sintiéndola estremecer.—Debo irme.—Susurró, rápidamente la ojimarrón se separó del abrazo observándolo confundida.

—¿Te volveré a ver?—Preguntó con miedo.

—Kagome, yo...—Como le diría que no, que esto ni siquiera debería de haber pasado.

—Dímelo.— Ordenó, conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Yo... No puede ser, no puedo volver a verte.—Dijo con tristeza.

—Entonces ven a beber un café conmigo.—Pidió.—Solo eso te pido... Y luego... Luego podrás irte... No trataré de detenerte, lo prometo.—Dijo mientras esbozaba una falsa sonrisa.

—Esta bien.

* * *

><p>Entraron a la primer cafetería que encontraron, ninguno de los dos individuos hablaba, se encontraban en un incómodo silencio.<p>

—Y... ¿A qué te dedicas?—Preguntó de repente la azabache revolviendo el humeante líquido negro.

—Pues... A nada en realidad, vivo gracias al dinero que hice vendiendo objetos del Sengoku.—Contesto con la mirada perdida, estaba aplazando la despedida, esto solo lo hacia peor... Pero la extrañaba a tanto y solo Kami sabía la fuerza sobrehumana que estaba realizando al no arrojarse sobre ella. La había esperado, durante quinientos años soportó la soledad, la necesidad de sentirse querido, amado… Pero no podía volver junto a ella, no la merecía, él nunca había planeado volver a acercarse a ella, parecía una mala jugada del destino, iba distraído por la calle, nunca espero encontrarla, siempre la cuidaba desde las sombras, a lo lejos, velando por su seguridad, algunas veces se colaba por su ventana para observarla, la necesitaba tanto… Siempre deseó volver a su lado, pero había jurado nunca más volver a perturbar su vida, la había lastimado mucho en el pasado. Solamente esperaba… Esperaba que encontrara un humano digno de ella y él se resignaría a morir en soledad.

—¿El haori...?

—Aun lo conservo.—Contestó con una sonrisa para luego alzar su vaso y beber el zumo de naranja.

—Tus orejas.—Murmuró de repente.—Son humanas.

—He aprendido a controlar mis transformaciones.—Contestó con cierto orgullo, cerró sus ojos un momentos y al abrirlos estos eran de un color azul bordeados de un rojo intenso, sonrió mostrando sus colmillos al ver su mirada sorprendida y algo asustada, suspiró y volvió transformarse.

—Increíble.—Murmuró asombrada.—Haz madurado.—Agregó, esbozando una dulce sonrisa.

—Tu igual.—Contestó dándole una rápida mirada a su cuerpo, con una ladina sonrisa observó el sonrojo de la chica... Como adoraba cuando lo hacía. Observó su muñeca, tres horas para las doce en punto, debía despedirse, seguramente su madre estaba preocupada por ella.—Kagome...

—Lo se, debes irte.—Contestó con tono calmado, cuando se fuera seguramente rompería en llanto y armaría un alboroto en el lugar. Ambos dejaron el dinero sobre la mesa y se levantaron dirigiéndose a la salida.—Me alegró poder verte nuevamente.—Susurró.

—A mi igual.—Contestó mientras ambos se detenían frente a la puerta, parecía que ninguno estaba dispuesto a dar el último adiós.—Yo...

—¡Kisu, kisu, kisu!—Comenzaron a corear de repente los clientes y meseros del lugar, la azabache alzó su cabeza y observó que sobre ellos colgaba un muérdago, se sonrojó, esperaba que Inuyasha no supiera el significado de eso.

—I-Inu-Inuyasha...—Tartamudeó con las mejillas encendidas mientras agitaba las manos.

—Se.—Comenzó el ambarino con una mirada seria mientras alzaba una mano y con un dedo apuntaba al techo.—Lo que eso significa.—Eso fue suficiente para que el rostro de la chica se encendiera asemejándose a una de las luces que adornaban el local.

—¡Oi! ¿Van a besarse o qué?—Preguntó un muchacho recibiendo como respuesta una mirada asesina de parte de la azabache.

—No-No tienes por...—Pronunciaba la azabache observando el estoico rostro del peliplata, cuando éste alzó una de sus manos hasta posarla en su mentón, levantando su rostro, no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada, solo de abrir los ojos y soltar un gritillo de sorpresa cuando él descendió su rostro sobre el suyo tomando sus labios en un suave beso, cargado de amor contenido, tristeza, felicidad y una maraña de sentimientos más. Escucharon al fondo silbidos, aplausos y hasta algunos gritos de emoción. Pero realmente no le prestaron atención suficiente. La azabache había cerrado sus ojos y había correspondido el beso con la misma tranquilidad y lentitud, con un par de movimientos logró zafar sus brazos de entre sus cuerpos hasta enrollarlos en el cuello del chico mientras él envolvía su cintura. Era sin duda alguna la mejor navidad para ambos...

* * *

><p><em><strong>I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas<strong>_  
><em><strong>From the bottom of my heart.~<strong>_

**Y no se si quieren que lo deje aquí o lo continúe :3 si es así les advierto que planeo poner lemon.**

**Aquí los significados:**

—**Onegai: Por favor.**

—**Merii kurisumas: Así se dice "Feliz Navidad" ya que la festividad no es perteneciente a Japón, no existe una palabra para decirlo :v así que lo dicen en "inglés".**

—**Kisu: Beso.**

—**Cosplay: Es el acto de vestirse para parecerse a un personaje de ficción.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Les desea un prospero año Nuevo... PockyGame.**


End file.
